<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【SCI谜探集/瞳耀】如果白色儿发烧了 by LunaShawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269084">【SCI谜探集/瞳耀】如果白色儿发烧了</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaShawn/pseuds/LunaShawn'>LunaShawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaShawn/pseuds/LunaShawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>病来如山倒</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>瞳耀 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【SCI谜探集/瞳耀】如果白色儿发烧了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>闹钟滴滴滴的响了三遍。<br/>
展耀拿手背痛苦的遮住眼睛，推了一把身边的白羽瞳蒙上头打算继续睡。但清晨的意识总是会逃离主人的束缚，就比如还在半睡之中，展耀的大脑却开始运转了。<br/>
嗯，哪里不对劲。<br/>
军队里的作息已经刻在了白羽瞳的筋骨里。不论是工作还是休息，他能够保持标准的每天5点半起床，晨练、洗澡、回来做一份营养均衡的早饭。如果早饭的香气能把赖床的懒猫叫醒，也就不用他实行残酷的掀被子叫醒服务。自从白羽瞳住进来，展耀床头的闹钟已经很久没有用武之地了。<br/>
展耀翻过身又拍了拍白羽瞳，白羽瞳只是皱起了锋利的两道眉毛，没有要醒的意思。<br/>
“小白？”<br/>
展耀伸手在白羽瞳额头上探了一下，触手滚烫。他那只属于书生嫩白的手，指尖微凉，盖在白羽瞳额头上的时候白羽瞳舒服的哼了一声，往展耀的手那边蹭了蹭。<br/>
展耀叹了口气，给组里去了个电话。<br/>
正副组长双双翘班，总得有个说法不是。</p><p> </p><p>头疼，感觉就像头上包着棉花，又有人不断地拿锤子敲自己的太阳穴，展耀的声音听起来像隔了一层什么，有点遥远。<br/>
“温度计，快给我。”<br/>
白羽瞳有些迟疑的掀开自己身上厚重的老鼠睡衣，取出温度计递了过去。<br/>
“38.7 你确定不去医院？”<br/>
“不去。医院那地方，来往的人身上不知道携带了多少细菌。”<br/>
“你这洁癖是病，得治。”展耀翻了个白眼，把药递了过去。<br/>
“来，这个吃了。”<br/>
“这什么？”<br/>
“药啊。”<br/>
“没有糖衣？我不吃。”<br/>
展耀在床边上叉起了腰，鼻子里传出了白羽瞳听了就冒火的哼声。<br/>
“没想到SCI组长，三年警队比武冠军，警队传奇白色儿，竟然怕吃药，明天我就告诉马韩，这样全港警队，不出三天保证传的上下皆知。”<br/>
“展博士，趁人之危？”<br/>
“我还落井下石呢。赶紧把药吃了，我去看看锅。”做着平时绝对劳动不到他的家务，展耀反而仿佛心情颇好似的，那翘着短毛的后脑勺写着风水轮流转五个字。<br/>
白羽瞳指着展耀气得说不出话。“还不都是因为你！”<br/>
“我？我怎么了？”展耀回过头。<br/>
“还不是...”昨天晚上的画面闪过，白羽瞳话锋一转随口扯道：“还不是你抢我被子！”</p><p>展耀一耸肩，正待回嘴，门铃叮咚一响。展耀只得去开门把前来探病的白磬堂迎进来。<br/>
白磬堂指挥大小丁把大包小包带着各种营养品，食材放下。卧室一阵乱响，只听咣当一声巨响，几人赶忙跑进卧室。只见白羽瞳急急忙忙把老鼠睡衣脱到一半，没留神被床框绊倒，视线又被阻碍，狠狠撞了一下衣柜。<br/>
展耀嗤笑了一声，把白磬堂拦在外面关上门，赶紧把白羽瞳从睡衣里解救出来。<br/>
“你干嘛？”<br/>
“我姐来了你怎么不说一声？”刚才那一番动作搞的白羽瞳眼冒金星，冷汗直流。发烧引起的肌肉酸痛已经很久没体会过了，现在感觉走路都痛。生病真是要命。“这衣服好端端的你脱他干嘛？”<br/>
“这要被我姐看见了，不得嘲笑我半年？”<br/>
病是病了，面子也是要的，展耀忍着笑帮他把老鼠睡衣换下来，“我可没叫她来，是她自己从公孙那里打听到，非要过来的。”展耀给他找了件自己的睡衣换上，这才把白磬堂让进来。<br/>
白磬堂插着手上下扫了一眼自己的弟弟。属于展耀的那件深蓝色睡袍中，精壮的胸肌一览无余，大臂上的肌肉鼓胀着，就要把袖子撑爆。</p><p>“为什么病了？”<br/>
“这...姐，我病了又不是犯了什么错...”白羽瞳小声嘀咕着。<br/>
身体强壮很少生病的人，既缺少抗体又缺少生病的经验。自白羽瞳有记忆以来，自己生病的次数屈指可数。他脑内闪过几个画面，逮捕罪犯的时候在冰冷刺骨的山泉里打斗，为了耍帅寒冬腊月一件白色皮夹克招摇过市纷纷没有中招，只是昨天晚上....</p><p> </p><p>昨天晚上！想起就恼人。白羽瞳本来在自己的黑甜乡里畅游，突然下巴咣得被撞了一下，白羽瞳刚想骂娘，低头瞧见睡迷糊了滚到自己怀里的展耀。这家伙脑袋真的是厉害，把自己撞的眼冒金星，愣是没有醒过来，只是微微嘴哼唧了一下。那双上翘的猫唇在黑暗里反着润泽的光芒，这个角度看虽然看不到，但能想到那薄薄的眼皮遮住小猫一样精巧灵动的眼睛，睫毛会随着呼吸微微颤动。他身上散发着暖烘烘的香气，是白羽瞳买的奶香味沐浴露的味道。<br/>
白羽瞳咽了口口水，觉得下半身某个地方在凌晨时分反应过于精神。他捂住眼睛，理智和本能激烈的交战，最后想起一个大案刚结，这猫跟着全组连轴转了两周，今天好不容易能睡一觉。苦命的白色儿捏着着怀里人睡梦中精致的鼻子，嘟囔着：“我真是全港头号柳下惠。”认命的爬起来去冲了个凉水澡。</p><p>结果半夜就浑身发冷，被子还被展耀滚着滚着全卷在了自己身上。白羽瞳爬起来给自己盖了件衣服，导致第二天早上头沉的爬都爬不起来。<br/>
当然以上这些全都不能跟自己的大姐说，白羽瞳连被子被抢都没提，只不过哼哼道：“就是病了怎么样。行了姐，我头疼，要睡觉。哦对了，别告诉妈。”<br/>
白磬堂借探病之名，行看热闹之实。顺手还把药强行给塞进去了，白羽瞳敢怒不敢言，好歹送走了之后，白羽瞳干脆往展耀肩上一趴，哼哼道：“我觉得我病得更重了。”<br/>
才关上门，一股焦糊的味道钻进了鼻子。</p><p> </p><p>“锅！”</p><p> </p><p>展耀跑进厨房，掀开锅盖，那锅盖过烫导致他没拿稳直接扔了出去。白嫩的手背上瞬间出现了被蒸汽嘘的红痕。那些大米不知道自己犯了什么罪，载在展博士手里，和水难分难解变成了一锅黑色浆糊。</p><p> </p><p>蒸汽瞬间的温度非常高，手上火辣辣的疼，展耀倒是没吭声，白羽瞳皱着眉心疼的捧起他的手，嘴上却不饶人，“展博士，不是吧，煮个白粥都能煮糊？你的博士学位是怎么拿的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我学的是心理学，不是做菜。”<br/>
他打开凉水，把展耀的手放进去冲着，取烫伤膏回来的时候，见展耀用正勺子刮这锅底，没有抢救出来一点的可能。他撇撇嘴，把锅整个放进水槽里。</p><p> </p><p>烫伤膏塞到展耀手里，白羽瞳把人从炉灶前挤开 “以防我自己从一只发烧的老鼠，变成一只烤熟的老鼠，还是我来吧。”那锅粥是不能要了，但白羽瞳感觉自己脑袋上包着棉花，五感下降，动一动就一身虚汗。最后还是被展耀拍回床上躺着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>展耀起身准备下楼去买点吃，白羽瞳拽住他的袖子：“你干嘛去？”<br/>
展耀这时倒没说‘爪子拿开’，只是想白色儿生病了真的异常粘人。“我去买点吃的啊，不然我们饿死吗。”<br/>
白羽瞳死活不撒手，“我跟你一起去。”<br/>
扭他不过，展耀说“别闹了。”，只得任命点了外卖。<br/>
外卖小哥打开门，就看见一个身着猫咪卫衣的漂亮男人来应门，门缓缓打开，露出他身后那个大型老鼠背部挂件。<br/>
快递小哥从业多年，风里雨里什么没见过，淡定的递过外卖，那漂亮男人点点头，矜贵清冷的声音说着谢谢。趴在他背上的男人面色潮红，锋利的眼神上下扫了小哥一眼，带着浓重的鼻音也道了谢。<br/>
快递小哥揉了揉眼睛，觉得这世界变化快。<br/>
白色儿病了还很烦人，他嫌自己流了汗的床单不干净，非要起来洗，展耀只得把他推到沙发上去坐着。<br/>
“床单和被罩不是一个颜色不能放在一起洗，放了洗衣液之后还要放柔顺剂。展博士，你在美国都是怎么过的？”白羽瞳大刺刺的坐在沙发上边吃葡萄边指手画脚。<br/>
“要你管。新的被单放在哪？”<br/>
“我就是要管。衣柜里下面第三抽屉。”<br/>
“香港阿色儿美国的事情也要管吗？哦还真的在这，我之前这里放的不是内裤袜子吗。”<br/>
“美国的事我管不着，你的事我就要管。那些我都收起来放在五斗橱里了。”</p><p>展耀只请了一天假照顾他，包色儿倒是说可以给他family caregiver leave, 这个假名字听上去哪里不太对，但展耀想到还要盯着多重人格犯人的审讯，也还是婉拒了。所以展耀被白羽瞳折腾一天，第二天还要去上班。</p><p>展耀去组里不太放心，还好白色儿也不是待得住的。隔个十几分钟就得打电话过来，远程操控自己的属下干着干那，而且料事如神， 带着浓重的鼻音一个个点名。<br/>
“赵富，上班时间跟女朋友视频，奖金不想要了？”<br/>
“Sorry sir.”<br/>
“蒋翎，整理档案有哪点有趣了能让你笑的那么猥琐，小窗的同人小说给我关了。”</p><p>“Yes, Sir!”</p><p>“马韩，牙上粘上口红了。”</p><p>“......见鬼了...他怎么知道？”<br/>
“王韶你吃零食再敢把渣子掉在地上就给我去扫厕所。”<br/>
“Sir，我没...咳咳”发出被薯片卡到的声音。<br/>
“白驰....”<br/>
“白白白色儿，我...”<br/>
“你没事..你看着展博士让他按时吃饭。”<br/>
“YYYes, Sir!”<br/>
“不好好干活就给我去扫厕所！”<br/>
“Yes, Sir!”<br/>
全组人还没从扫厕所的威胁中缓过来，就听展耀噗嗤一声笑了，白色儿感冒的声音软绵绵的，像小孩撒娇一样, 在他听来一点威慑力都没了。<br/>
展耀回到家的时候，白羽瞳已经睡着了。展耀拿了本书在他床边坐着出神，也看不进去 ，干脆拿出他的素描本，随手画了起来。<br/>
三笔两笔，一个三头身白羽瞳跃然纸上。加上耳朵和尾巴，一个神气活现的小白鼠就出现了。<br/>
展耀画他插着腰训人，画他在专注举枪的射击，画他得意的捧着自己拿手的意大利面。展耀看着他熟睡中英俊锋利的眉眼，又画了小白鼠叼着体温计蔫儿哒哒的样子。<br/>
白羽瞳蹙着眉，睡得不太舒服的样子。展耀凑过去摸了一下他的额头，还好已经不太烫了。他叹了口气，想着他应该发现不了，偷偷的轻轻亲了一下自己意中人的额头，低头却撞上被体温灼烧的烫人的目光。</p><p>第二天，白羽瞳神清气爽的走进SCI办公室的时候，组员们看了看他身后，和他连体婴一样的展耀并没有出现。<br/>
白羽瞳轻咳了一声解释道：“展sir那个..病了。今天在家休息一天。”</p><p> </p><p>后话</p><p>发烧这种事 运动运动发发汗就好了</p><p>猫牌降温神器，白色儿限定。</p><p>打完这段我去打了流感疫苗，不知道会不会发烧啊</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>